Conventionally, a speed-change operating device of a direct-mounting type is well-known which incorporates a control lever with a direct-mounting bed welded on the bicycle frame, e.g., a top tube or down tube.
Such a speed-change operating device previously mounts a lever shaft integrally on the direct-mounting bed. A control lever is thereafter assembled on the lever shaft to form the speed-change operating device at a site of a maker, assembler or dealer.
The lever is assembled by the use of parts, such as a washer, dished spring, and mounting screw. The parts and lever are separate from each other prior to assembly, causing difficulty in the supervision and assembly of the parts.